


Just Stay With Me

by Temple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Idiots in Love, Love, Lovers, M/M, Poor Remus, Romance, Sad, Sad Ending, Werewolf, commitment issues, friends - Freeform, poor sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temple/pseuds/Temple
Summary: When they had been in Hogwarts it was to be expected, Remus or Sirius would slip from the others bed with a smile and a final kiss and promise of the next night. They’d creep quietly pass their sleeping housemates and slip back into bed as though they had never left. But they weren’t in Hogwarts anymore and there was no one that they needed to hide from anymore. Yet there Remus was sat- on the edge of their bed buttoning up his shirt and breaking Sirius’ heart.





	

The worst part is the familiarity of it all. Sirius hates lying there, his chest heaving and the sweat not quite dry on his brow. His muscles still tired and his brain fogged in an exotic cocktail of oxytocin and vasopressin—high from the enamoured sensation of climax but anxious of the slightest twitch his partner makes as they lay sprawled out on the sheets of his battered old bed.

Opening his eyes and breathing heavily through his nose, Sirius chances a look at Remus beside him.  The Werewolf beautifully flushed from the roots of his hair to the tips of his fingers, laid out on his back with his heart beating a mile a minute and his throat stretched out in a glorious display of submission that only Sirius can see.

No one would ever see him the way Sirius did, spread out with his hair a mess and his insecurities out of the window—those hideous scars that he kept hidden forgotten only for moment; Sirius liked him that way. Exposed and natural, unafraid of the wounds inflicted because of his curse. Sated and comfortable with his leg hooked over Sirius’ and his fingers just inches from his partner’s hips.

Sirius wants to roll over and wrap his arms around Remus’ chest—pull him tight and whisper sweet nothings into his ears and fall asleep between slow kisses and gentle touches. He wants to wake with his nose buried in the mess he’s made of his friend’s hair and kiss his sleep-warm lips until Remus pushes him away playfully and tells him to ‘stop being such a girl.’

But before his thoughts are even finished Remus is sat up on the edge of the bed buttoning up his shirt; still breathing loud enough through his nose for Sirius to hear. This, Sirius thinks is the worst moment of his life. Made worse by the continuous replay that screens every night.

When they had been in Hogwarts it was to be expected, Remus or Sirius would slip from the others bed with a smile and a final kiss and promise of the next night. They’d creep quietly pass their sleeping housemates and slip back into bed as though they had never left.

But they weren’t in Hogwarts anymore and there was no one that they needed to hide from.

James and Lily knew, Peter knew—the world around them all knew that they were together. That they loved each other in a way that was more than just friendship. People accepted them, loved them together.

That’s why it’s so hard to see Remus slip from his grasp so quickly afterwards. To watch him dress and smile sorrowfully at him as he kisses Sirius one last time and slips away into the night. It breaks his heart.

“Stay?” Sirius tries, sitting up to drape his arms around Remus’ shoulders. “You don’t have to leave.”

“I do.” Remus frowns and Sirius can hear the lump in his partner’s throat. Hear the way Remus’ voice catches and his eyes cloud over. “You know that I do, it’s better this way.”

Sirius knows that Remus has that horrible voice in his head that tells him that this can’t last—that staying until the morning is only going to hurt more when Sirius finally has enough of him. Telling him that if he spends the night it will all shatter and break and the illusion he’s under will be hit hard with reality.

It’s all lies.

Sirius knowns deep down that Remus doesn’t believe that Sirius will ever not want him. He can see it in his eyes and the way he turns and quickly catches his mouth in a kiss that tells him over and over just how much he loves the dog, how sorry he is that he can’t surpass this horrible hurdle that been set out in front of him.

So Sirius lets him go, watches as Remus’ pulls up his trousers and kisses the top of his head before shutting the bedroom door behind him.

“I want you to stay.”


End file.
